Jack Frost, un amor congelado Fanfiction Español
by KagamineLovee
Summary: Emeli odia la nieve, quien diría que el destino la haría encontrarse con la persona que provoca esa estación que tanto odia. Tal vez, solo tal vez le comience a gustar el frío.
1. Capítulo 1: Impaciencia

El invierno regresa de nuevo, con ello los árboles están completamente deshojados, secos, parece que han muerto, pero nada de eso es así, todas las platas volverán a la normalidad en unos cuantos meses…es impresionante la naturaleza, pero ya quiero que termine esto.

-Mi nombre es Emeli, pero, todos me llaman Mily, la verdad eso no me molesta, pero a veces no tolero ese diminutivo. Yo ya tengo la edad suficiente como para dejarme de esas cosas. ¿Cuántos años tengo? Tengo 16 y me considero una persona madura y decidida, en fin dejare de hablar de mi. Comenzare con esto.

Estaba sentada en una banca algo oxidada de color gris, esa banca era de un parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de mi casa, a ese lugar le faltaba algo de mantenimiento, aunque debía admitir que por alguna razón que ni yo misma entendía ese parque me resultaba tan acogedor. Siempre que tenia tiempos libres iba a sentarme en una banca de ese lugar, básicamente a perder el tiempo, pero ese no es el caso. Cada tarde después de salir de un agotador día de clases llegaba a ese parque y me sentaba en una banca que esta debajo de un gran árbol, tal vez tenga unos 80 años allí plantado, era enorme, de alguna manera estar sentada allí bajo ese enorme árbol y sus enormes ramas llenas de hojas me relajaba.  
Pero como ya era invierno ese árbol estaba completamente seco, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba el invierno, ya estaba deseando que se acabara esa horrible estación. No entendía como cuando yo era una niña me gustaba tanto el invierno, si, si lo sabía. Era por la nieve, me encantaba jugar con ella, pero como fui creciendo me di cuenta que esas eran tonterías, jugar con la nieve era cosas de niños y definitivamente no tenia tiempo para eso, ahora era toda una joven que no podía perder su tiempo en eso. Definitivamente no.

Estaba tan entrada en mi pensamientos cuando de repente vi que algo se movió justo a un lado de mi, no me di cuenta de que era, se movió de manera muy rápida, no le di importancia y seguí con mis pensamientos, pero de pronto esa cosa volvió a acercarse a mi, definitivamente esa no era una coincidencia. Algo me estaba espiando, así que decidí ir a ver que era.  
Me levanté impacientemente de la banca en la que estaba sentada cómodamente, y camine hacia el árbol que estaba justo a un lado mio, pero no había nada, asi que decidí caminar hacia el otro extremo del árbol.

-Quien anda allí-escuche una pequeña risa atrás de mi, parecía como si hubiera tratado de contenerse para que yo no lo escuchara, pero tal parece que no funciono, esa molesta risa se escucho de nuevo, ya estaba colmando mi paciencia  
-Esto no es gracioso, mas vale que salgas de donde estés o si no…-decía yo, viendo por todos lados para encontrar a esa persona que tanto me estaba molestando, pero a pesar de eso no lo pude encontrar, así que decidí resignarme y voltear a la nada  
-O si no que-me interrumpió casi al instante, tal parece que era un chico por su voz  
-O si no, yo…yo-no sabia que decirle, mas bien no sabia como amenazarlo  
-Ni siquiera sabes hablar, valla que eres curiosa-esto hizo que mi paciencia llegara a su limite  
-SI no te callas te golpeare!-Le grité  
-mmm….no eres nada amigable-Me lanzo algo desde donde se encontraba, esa cosa cayo sobre mi cabeza, y el impacto hizo que diera unos pasos hacia enfrente, me toque la cabeza, era una bola de nieve, voltee rápido hacia atrás pero no había nadie, valla que se sabia esconder bien ese chico  
-Pero que demonios, me tienes harta, Si te encuentro te mato!-camine hacia donde creía que estaba el chico pero no había nadie, me estaba cansando, además que se hacia mas difícil caminar con esa nieve cubriéndome hasta los talones, estaba nevando mucho.  
-Eres muy graciosa, y valla que eres buena buscando cosas,-lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo,  
-Tu no eres nada gracioso, eres demasiado desagrada…-me interrumpió, porque empezó a tirarme muchas bolas de nieve mientras se reía fuertemente  
-aahh..de-déjame, odio la n-nieve aaahh deja de tirarme nieve!- le decía mientras me cubría la cabeza  
-Que amas la nieve?, porque no me lo dijiste antes, seré un chico bueno y te daré mas de lo que amas!- comenzó a aventarme mas bolas de nieve, esto hizo que yo saliera corriendo, y de pronto me tropecé con algo, esto hizo que me cayera a la fría nieve de pansa.

-Pero que fue eso?- volteé hacia atrás y vi un palo, parecía como los que usan los pastores, eso hizo que me tropezara, pero que estaba haciendo eso allí, quise levantarme pero no pude, ese horrible palo hizo que me lastimara el tobillo, y valla que me dolía  
-O-oye estas bien?-volví a escuchar la voz de ese chico tan molesto e insistente, pero ya tenia suficiente, así que no le conteste ni volteé a verlo, solo me quede acostada boca abajo en la fría nieve.


	2. Capítulo 2: Pies descalzos

Estaba tendida, allí en esa helada nieve, me estaba congelando, pero no quería ver a ese chico de nuevo me tenia harta. Y tenia la impresión de que si volteaba hacia atrás para verlo, el no estaría allí. Se escondería de nuevo, estaba totalmente segura. Así que decidí quedarme allí acostada como si nada, aunque entre mi, me estaba muriendo de frió pero actué como si no sintiera nada para evitar a ese muchacho…solo quería que desapareciera y me dejara sola.

-Oye, estas bien?-Me preguntó de nuevo, pero no le iba a contestar, me iba a quedar allí como si nada, como si no existiera…pero el siguió insistiendo con aquella pregunta.  
-Oye! Contéstame.-Pero lo ignoraba completamente, así como si no estuviera escuchando a nadie, como si estuviera completamente sola, pero el seguía hablando más, más y más fuerte, parecía como si estuviera queriendo tratar de llamar mi atención, y tal parece que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero definitivamente no quería hablarle, en esos momentos lo único que quería era golpearlo, seguía hablando y hablando, yo ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Solo trababa inútilmente de ignorarlo.

-Ya basta, podrías callarte por un momento por el amor de Dios!.-Le decía yo aun postrada en el aquel suelo cubierto por la blanca nieve mientras me cubría los oídos.  
-Uuuhh.-el dijo de una forma algo molesta,  
-Porque hiciste esa expresión-lo dije algo irritada, mientras trababa de levantarme pero no pude hacerlo, volví a caer, mi pie me dolía bastante  
-Aaaaggh…-me queje dolorosamente.  
-Oye…enserio parece que si te lastimaste, déjame ayudarte, se ve que te esta doliendo.-en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación, pero no iba a olvidar lo que me hizo hace unos momentos, no lo iba a ver  
-Estoy bien, ya déjame en paz, y no me duele nada, ya vete!.-le decía esto mientras me sentaba en el suelo y me sobaba el tobillo para tratar de calmar aquel dolor. Estaba sentada dándole la espalda, esperando el momento en que largara.

-No parece que estes muy bien que digamos- lo dijo mientras soltaba un leve risa  
-Ya te dije que sí.-lo decía mientras cruzaba mis brazos cruzados  
-Bueno, niñata parece que tienes unas piernas torpes.- Que le agradezca a dios que no pude levantarme en esos momentos, si no lo hubiera matado!.  
-Que dijiste torpe!?.-Le decía gritándole fuertemente y estaba ardiendo del enojo  
-Ademas de piernas torpes, grosera-lo decía riéndose  
-…..-no le conteste no pensaba tener una pelea infantil con ese chico, además ni siquiera lo conocía.  
-Valla, parece que también estas sorda.- Lo decía en un tono burlón  
-Sabes que, me voy.-No se como hice pero me levante, con mucho dolor y esfuerzo pero me levante y estaba decidida a irme de allí.  
-Alto! Si caminas podrías….-no terminó de decir esto porque en cuanto di un paso caí nuevamente al suelo.  
El muchacho se acercó a mí. Se inclino justo a un lado mio, parecía como si esa vez si iba dejar que lo viera porque, de reojo podía ver sus piernas, pero note algo raro en el….

-Estas descalzo!-tanta conmoción hizo que me diera la vuelta para mirarlo, miraba sus pies descalzos no entendía como podía estar así la nieve era helada. El solo soltó una sonrisa, y yo lo miraba bastante sorprendida, dio unos pasos hacia mi pero yo no podía dejar de ver sus pies.  
-Valla hasta que decidiste voltear a verme.- pero no le contestaba estaba perpleja y con la boca abierta, que era ese chico, como podía….el interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Sería bueno que cerraras la boca, podría entrar una mosca si sigues así.- dijo riéndose un poco  
-E-estas descalzo.- solo podía decir eso…dije apuntando a sus pies  
-Hay algún problema con eso.- dijo despreocupadamente, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
-Como puedes hacer eso.-lo miraba detalladamente y estaba un poco asustada  
-sabías que es de mala educación mirar a las personas de esa manera!.- dijo algo molesto y con el la boca fruncida mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cadera y se inclinó hacia mi básicamente quedamos cara a cara, no le conteste lo estaba mirando, con tanta rareza, hasta que vi algo que traía en sus manos.

-Espera un momento, ese fue el palo con el que me tropecé hace un momento!-Lo miraba molesta, de seguro ese chico lo hizo a propósito  
-Lo hiciste a propósito!.- le estaba gritando mientras lo apuntaba con mi mano izquierda, ahora sabia porque tan preocupado de repente  
-No, no tu te tropezaste sola, piernas torpes!.- nos estábamos mirando de manera desafiante, nuestros rostros estaban realmente cerca, podía sentir su respiración pero era helada, así como una ventisca de invierno, eso era raro, normalmente la respiración de las personas es caliente, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando…

-Tu respiración es tan caliente.- Me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, se me hizo bastante raro, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en una persona y por alguna razón todo el enojo que tenía acumulado en ese chico desapareció. Ya que lo vi de cerca me di cuenta de que ese chico no era nada feo y ya no lo miraba con rareza parece que el se dio cuenta de esto y se alejo de mi, rápidamente, tal vez se sintió apenado, y se sentó enfrente de mi con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo sus bastón con sus manos  
-Cual es tu nombre.- Me dijo, en una forma calmada nada que ver como me hablaba anteriormente  
-Emeli…y cual es tu nombre-le contesté, ya no estaba molesta con el, por alguna razón todo ese enojo había pasado y le hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada antes  
-Mi Nombre es Jack…- Me contestó calmadamente , con una leve sonrisa en su boca y apuntándose a si mismo con su dedo pulgar. Ese nombre se me hacía bastante conocido, pero no recordaba en donde lo había escuchado.


End file.
